Łazienka Prefektów
by spitfire27
Summary: debiut, jednopart, D.M/J.M. Draco pragnie się zrelaksować po długim i męczącym dniu w łazience spotyka Jęczącą Martę. Co z tego wyniknie?


debiut, krótki jednopart, Draco M./Marta, miłego czytania :)

**ŁAZIENKA PREFEKTÓW**

Po całym dniu lekcji, pilnowania młodszych uczniów przed łamaniem zasad szkolnych, odrabiania zadań domowych i mówienia Crabbe'owi i Goyle'u co mają robić Draco miał prawo na chwilę relaksu. Przemierzał właśnie dosyć długi odcinek dzielący Salon Ślizgonów od Łazienki Prefektów idąc w samych bokserkach i z ręcznikiem przewieszonym na ramieniu.

Nie przejmował się za bardzo, że ktoś go zobaczy. Jeżeli będzie to jakaś dziewczyna na pewno zemdleje z wrażenia, że zobaczyła Dracona Malfoya półnagiego. W przypadku Filcha mogły by być problemy, ale raczej posada prefekta ratuje go przed szlabanem i co najwyżej stary charłak może zanieść mu ręcznik do łazienki. Nauczyciele też nie mieli by wiele do gadania chyba, że o jego stroju. McGonagall mogłaby odjąć parę punktów Slytherinowi. Snape za to by je dodał i cicho liczyłby na to, żeby Draco wspomniał chociażby słówkiem o jego szczodrobliwości w liście do swojego ojca.

_Uwielbiam wykorzystywać swoją pozycję społeczną!_

- Orzeźwiające Bąbelki. – Wypowiedział hasło.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się szyderczo na widok wielkiego basenu i tylu różnych kranów. Puścił oczko do rzeźby syreny łypającej na niego chciwie. Odkręcił kran ze zwykłą wodą i nastawił na _gorącą _po czym rozpoczął poszukiwania kranu z bąbelkami o jego ulubionym zapachu. Wielu mogłoby pomyśleć, że tworzenie bąbelków o zapachu herbaty jest dziwactwem i nie opłaca się go tworzyć dla mniejszości, ale od czego ma się ojca w radzie szkolnej i miliony galeonów?

_Jak dobrze mieć na nazwisko Malfoy._

Odkręcił kran z bąbelkami o zapachu herbacianym. Poczekał aż basen napełni się w 2/3 i zakręcił obydwa krany. Podszedł do dużego lustra i przyjrzał się w nim. Czuł między innymi podziw do samego siebie za tak świetne utrzymanie ciała. Ściągnął bokserki i wszedł do basenu.

Rozłożył się i zamknął oczy. Napawał się zapachem herbaty i odgłosem pękających bąbelków. Oprócz tego dźwięku w łazience było cicho co bardzo mu odpowiadało i pomagało mu się odprężyć.

Po kilku minutach, a może godzinach, Draco przestał liczyć czas, usłyszał dziwny odgłos dochodzący z rur. Coś jakby utknął w nich kot albo w środku wybuchały sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie mrocznych lekcji Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami z mieszańcem. Nie minęło sporo czasu, a dziwny odgłos był coraz bardziej słyszalny i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przypominał żałosne łkanie. Otworzył oczy.

- Na słodkiego Salazara! – Krzyknął, a raczej ku jego przerażeniu, pisnął.

Szybko zasłonił swoje nagie ciało bąbelkami. Objął rękami kolana i wpatrywał się z przerażeniem na wyłaniającego się z jednego z kranów ducha dziewczyny. Miała czarne włosy związane w dwie kiteczki i brzydko zaczesaną grzywkę. Na oczach miała okrągłe okulary w stylu wspaniałego Harry'ego Potter'a, które ani trochę nie dodawały urody już i tak brzydkiej twarzy. Ubrana była w mundurek szkolny, w tym spódnicę odkrywającą jej chude i krzywe nogi, i pelerynę z odznaką Ravenclavu na lewej piersi. Słyszał wiele opowieści od dziewczyn o tym duchu, ale nigdy nie miał sposobności zobaczyć go na żywo. Nie za często bywał w toalecie dla dziewczyn, a zwłaszcza tej na pierwszym piętrze. Przed nim, tak sądził, stała i krzywiła się Jęcząca Marta.

- Nie jesteś Harry. – Powiedziała oskarżycielsko i wydęła do przodu dolną wargę.

Zaskoczyło go to i jednocześnie zirytowało. Rzucił w jej stronę mordercze spojrzenie, od którego przeważnie wszyscy spuszczali wzrok na ziemię, ale nie ona. Usiadła na krawędzi basenu kilkanaście stóp od niego i patrzyła na niego jak na winnego. Chyba nie wie kim jest. Wciągnął powietrze i wypiął dumnie pierś.

- Jestem Dracon Malfoy i nie zamierzam…

- Gdzie jest Harry?! – Wrzasnęła uderzając pięścią o wodę co niestety nie dało zamierzonego jej efektu.

- Często cię odwiedza? – Zapytał

Odsunął się trochę. Miał ochotę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść, ale jakoś nie widziała mu się wizja, że pierwsza dziewczyna, która zobaczy jego... ekhem… będzie duchem. Siedział więc spokojnie co chwilę zagarniając bąbelki i zakrywając dolne części ciała.

- Nie. – Jęknęła i zaczęła szlochać. Zakryła sobie rękami twarz. – Ale… Obiecał.

- Kłamał. – Odpowiedział obojętnym tonem wzruszając ramionami.

Spojrzała na niego pomiędzy palcami i zauważył w jej oczach coś na styl dzikiej furii.

- Harry nie kłamie! – Wrzasnęła rozjuszona. Podleciała do niego tak, że ich twarze dzieliło kilka cali. Doskonale widział pryszcze i inne defekty co dodawało jej twarzy jeszcze większej szpetności. – Harry jest wspaniały!

Draco przewrócił oczami. Nawet ona? Nawet ją Potter omamił tym swoim wybraństwem? Ślizgon nie ukrywa, że szczerze ucieszył by się gdyby bliznowaty znalazłby się w Zakazanym Lesie i został zdeptany przez stado jednorożców albo przebity strzałą jednego z centaurów. Jego marzenia przerwał kolejny żałosny szloch.

- Jestem taka samotna! – Zaskomlała. – Wyobraź sobie, że musisz siedzieć w toalecie i możesz przemieszczać się tylko przez brudne i pełne ohydnych stworzeń rury! Że nikt cię nie odwiedza, a jak już ktoś przychodzi wyśmiewa cię i rzuca książkami! Jakbyś się czuł?! – Gdy skończyła zaczęła cicho łkać. Oddaliła się trochę od niego.

Zrobiła minę zbitego psa. Malfoy westchnął głośno i wyciągnął rękę poklepując powietrze w miejscu gdzie było jej ramię. Poczuł przejmujący chłód w ręce i powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie i według niego pocieszająco.

- Już dobrze. – Cofnął rękę i pokiwał głową jakby próbując ją do tego przekonać. – Dobrze.

Ku jego uldze przestała płakać, a nawet uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zauważył jak unosi się w powietrzu i obróciła kilka razy. Zachichotała.

Szczerze mówiąc Draco nie sądził, że ją pocieszy, a wcale się nie starał. Cóż ten jego urok. Niezawodny.

Marta zanurkowała w wodzie i oczywiście nie słychać ani nie widać było żadnych oznak potwierdzających tego. Nagle blondyn uświadomił sobie co właściwie się stało i poderwał się zasłaniając ręcznikiem. Nie ukrywał przerażenia jak i wściekłości.

- Marto! Wyłaź na górę! – Warknął.

Wystawiła głowę ponad bąbelki i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Przepraszam. – Zagruchała. – Chciałam tylko spróbować. Nigdy nie wskoczyłam do basenu, wiesz, przed śmiercią. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Draco zaśmiał się ponuro. To oczywiste, że nie może wskoczyć do basenu. Duchy nie mogą tego robić, nie mogą robić niczego, to duchy. Ale nie powiedział tego Marcie i może to i lepiej. Na pewno uniknął kolejnego ataku płaczu.

Przez następne pół godziny rozmawiali na przeróżne tematy jak jej śmierć albo oceny, które pamiętała po pięćdziesięciu latach. Dowiedział się między innymi, że zginęła po spojrzeniu w oczy wielkiemu bazyliszkowi, cóż powiedzenie 'zabójcze spojrzenie' nabrało dla niego nowego znaczenia. Żaliła się na Mistrza Eliksirów i transmutację. Razem rzucali wyzwiska na Potter'a, który podpadł obydwojgu.

- Dziękuję, że ze mną rozmawiasz. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Jesteś bardzo miły.

_Nie jestem miły! Jestem Malfoyem!_

Powstrzymał się od powiedzenia tego na głos. Wstał okrywając się ręcznikiem. Zrozumiał już jak ma postępować żeby jej nie rozdrażnić i nie doprowadzić do płaczu. Nie będzie mu to oczywiście już więcej potrzebne.

- Już idziesz?

Pokiwał głową.

- Odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze kiedyś?

- Jasne.

- Kłamiesz?

To go zaskoczyło. Pokiwał przecząco głową. Przefrunęła dzielącą ich odległość i przytuliła, a przynajmniej próbowała to zrobić. Stał w miejscu, a ręce zwisały mu wzdłuż ciała. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak zwykłej rzeczy jak przytulanie. Szczerze mówiąc został przytulony tylko raz w życiu, przez mamę na peroni przed jego pierwszą podróżą do Hogwartu.

- Do zobaczenia. – Pomachała mu i odfrunęła znikając w jednym z kranów.

Stał chwilę w miejscu po czym wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się do lochów. Pod drodze zastanawiał się czy jutro znowu tam przyjdzie czy może jednak da sobie z tym spokój.

- Przyjdę. – Mruknął sam do siebie.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie głośne chrapanie Goyle'a.

**KONIEC**


End file.
